


to welcome you home

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Meetings, Gen, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU. A series of short fics that follow Midorima, Takao, Kise, and Kasamatsu as they go through the years together at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Features first meetings, friendship, growing up together, and of course, magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings (Midorima)

**Author's Note:**

> When the last Harry Potter movie came out, J.K. Rowling said, "So, whether you come back by page or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home." I have complicated feelings about this series, but it was my childhood, so I wanted to come back home with characters I can see more of myself in.

Shintarou is absolutely not terrified the first time he gets on the Hogwarts Express. It’s below him to be scared of something as simple as going to school. He’s already eleven years old, he doesn’t need his mom to hold his hand or help him find a compartment. When the train pulls away from the station, though, he might become the slightest bit nervous It’s just that he’s never been away from his parents before, and now he’s going to live in a completely new place and not see them for _months._ It’s too late to change his mind and call for his mom, though, so he squares his shoulders and drags his trunk down the row of compartments, searching for an empty one.

There’s a shout from one of the compartments, and he stops outside it, peering in curiously. The door’s half open, but the two boys inside don’t notice him. One of them, scrawny and black-haired, is staring at a card in his hands and exclaiming, “So all wizard pictures move? That’s so cool!”

He must be a Muggleborn, then. Shintarou sniffs. Muggles get so excited over everything magical.

“Of course!” The other boy is blonde, his round face incredulous. “Don’t pictures in the Muggle world move, too?”

“Nope. They stay still. This is so cool. You said that wizards collect these Chocolate Frog cards?”

“Yup. There’s a famous witch or wizard on each one. Do you want my card? I don’t really care about collecting them.”

“Really? Thanks!” The black-haired boy takes the card that his friend holds out, grinning. “I love collecting trading cards. This is going to be a hundred times better, though.”

His face is alight with so much curiosity as he reads the description on the back of the card, and Shintarou feels a strange squeezing around his heart. He pushes his glasses up, hurrying down the hallway. Maybe that boy will be in the same House as Shintarou (Ravenclaw, if that Sorting Hat knows anything). If he is, Shintarou wouldn’t mind explaining to him how to develop photos so they move. Shintarou likes explaining things, and it would be gratifying to see that smile on the boy’s face again.

*

In the end, the Sorting Hat is only half right. Shintarou gets sorted into Ravenclaw, and the blonde boy from the train (“Ryota Kise,” according to the roll call) is sorted into Slytherin. Shintarou most definitely doesn’t hold his breath when the Muggleborn boy is called up (“Kazunari Takao!”) and he definitely doesn’t feel disappointed when the hat shouts, “Slytherin!” The Sorting Hat is just getting old. Clearly someone with as much curiosity and potential as Kazunari should have been in Ravenclaw.

Shintarou watches as Kazunari slides into the seat next to Ryota at the Slytherin table, then turns back to his food. He doesn’t really have an appetite anymore.

“Something wrong?” the second year next to him asks. “Are you homesick?”

“No!” Shintarou says, offended. He shoves a spoonful of pudding into his mouth to prove his point.

Well, at least the Sorting Hat didn’t put Kazunari into Gryffindor. Small blessings, Shintarou thinks. (Hogwarts really should get that Sorting Hat of theirs replaced, though.)


	2. First Meetings (Takao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintarou might remember Kazunari from the train, but Kazunari's first memory of meeting Shintarou goes quite differently.

Kazunari’s a quick learner, and one of the first lessons he learns at Hogwarts is that there are a lot of people who don’t want to see a Muggleborn in Slytherin. The other lesson he learns is that even if they’re not in Slytherin, people will look at him askance once they find out that his parents aren’t wizards.

Luckily, that old hat, ratty as it was, was right, and Ryota becomes his best friend from the first day that they meet on the Hogwarts Express. They walk to classes together and eat meals together. Whenever someone makes a mean joke about Kazunari being Muggleborn, Ryota blinks those big brown eyes of his and says, “I don’t get it. What’s so funny?” and the other person just blushes, stutters, and mumbles an excuse before hurrying away.

He goes along with Kazunari’s pranks, too, which is great, because when they get caught all Ryota has to do is bite his lip and look properly ashamed, and they get off with a scolding and deducted House points.

“How do you do that?” Kazunari asks in awe after the Hufflepuff prefect pats Ryota on the head and literally _coos_ before sending them off to lunch.

Ryota shrugs. “I’m really cute, so people like me.”

Unfortunately, even Ryota’s charm can’t save them when they accidentally prank Shintarou Midorima. Kazunari only knows him because he’s the number one student in their year, and because that green hair of his isn’t easy to miss. Seriously, _green hair._ Wizards are so weird. At least it’s not purple, like that giant first year Hufflepuff Kazunari’s seen wandering around.

The prank was supposed to be for Daiki Aomine, a first year Gryffindor. Kazunari’s not doing it out of spite; he likes Daiki, and he suspects Daiki would prank him right back. The prospect of a Gryffindor/Slytherin prank war is exciting, so he sets up the Exploding Snaps in the corridor he knows Daiki always takes to get to the Great Hall and hides with Ryota behind a suit of armor. When he hears footsteps hurrying down the corridor, he sets off the Exploding Snaps.

He leaps out from behind the suit of armor. “Ha! Got you, Dai--oh wait.”

“ _You._ ” Shintarou Midorima is standing in the hallway, his eyebrows and most of his bangs singed off. He looks so ridiculous, glaring at Kazunari without eyebrows, a stack of books clutched to his chest protectively, that Kazunari starts laughing. He laughs so hard he has to sit down. Ryota’s giggling, too. Only Shintarou continues to look unamused.

Kazunari’s about to apologize, since the prank wasn’t meant for him after all, but then Shintarou says, his voice pure disdain, “I don’t know how they do it in the Muggle world, but here it’s usually considered rude to _burn people’s eyebrows off._ ”

Kazunari stills for half a second before shaking his head and smiling up at Shintarou. “Wow, you’re rude, aren’t you? Your eyebrows were green. I think I did you a favor.”

Shintarou huffs and _stamps his foot_ before sweeping past Kazunari and Ryota with all the dignity an eyebrow-less eleven year old can muster.

“Takao?” Ryota says hesitantly, as Shintarou’s footsteps fade away. “Are you okay?”

Kazunari gets up, brushing his knees off. “I’m fine, I’m fine. As far as insults go, that was a pretty weak one.” He smiles. “Come on, let’s go before a teacher comes and asks about the mess.”

They run back to the Slytherin dorms together, and Kazunari lets Shintarou’s comment slide off him. He doesn’t think about the incident anymore, and manages to prank Daiki properly before the week is even out, but he still notices when Shintarou’s eyebrows grow back. He comments on it in passing, and Shintarou blushes before running to class. Kazunari watches him go, head tilted to the side curiously. Wizards are so _weird._


	3. First Meetings (Kasamatsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling Kise an illiterate cheater probably isn’t the best first impression Yukio can make, but he can’t help it if the vain little brat gets on his nerves.

Yukio really, really wants to kick Ryota Kise. It’s not all that unusual for him to want to kick people, but there’s something about Kise that narrows all of Yukio’s irritation into an intense, focused need to give him a good kick in the ass. He would do it, too, but Kise has an uncanny ability to sense whenever Yukio’s temper is about to run out, and he skips away before Yukio can do anything but shout.  
It starts like this: Yukio’s walking onto the Quidditch pitch with the other Gryffindor team members when he sees another group of people already standing there with their brooms. He recognizes the captain of the Slytherin team, and starts running towards them before his captain can stop him.

“Hey,” he shouts. “Gryffindor reserved the pitch for practice today! You can’t be here!”

“Now, now,” says Imayoshi, their third year Chaser. He’s smiling, but Yukio doesn’t let his guard down. People never last long if they think that Shoichi Imayoshi is anything but a bastard.

“There’s no need to get so worked up. Maybe there’s been a misunderstanding.”

“There’s no misunderstanding! Get off the pitch, Imayoshi. We need to practice.”

“But Slytherin reserved the pitch.”

Yukio whirls to look at the person who spoke. He’s blonde, his face still round and babyish. He must be Slytherin’s new chaser, the first year who can copy any move he sees. Every House’s Quidditch team seems to have gained at least one ridiculously talented first year player this year, but so far Ryota Kise has garnered the largest following of fans. Yukio can’t imagine why. He’s wearing a _butterfly hair clip_. That’s the most ridiculous thing ever.

Scowling, he says, “If you actually read the sign-up sheet, you would see that it says ‘Gryffindor’ for today. So why don’t you get off the pitch, you illiterate cheater?”

Kise pouts, and Imayoshi tut tuts. “That’s so unkind. Gryffindors really don’t have any manners, do they?”

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” Yukio says.

In the end, their captains resolve the matter with minimal kicking and shouting, and Gryffindor gets to practice first. Yukio doesn’t like that the Slytherin team stays on the pitch and watches them practice, but there’s nothing he can do about it.

“If they get to spy on our first years, then we can spy on theirs, too,” Kobori tells him.

“I’m not going to spy on them. Spying is for Slytherins.” Yukio catches the Quaffle as it comes soaring towards one of the hoops and throws it back to the team. “Wait, Slytherin has another first year besides Kise?”

“Yes. Didn’t you hear? It’s their Seeker, Kazunari Takao. I heard he’s Muggleborn.”

“I didn’t even know Slytherin let Muggleborns into their House,” Yukio says. He looks down at the pitch, where Kise is laughing with another boy, who looks about the same age as him. Kise keeps reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ears. What a vain little brat.

Yukio doesn’t stay after practice to watch the Slytherin team, but that night at dinner, Kise waves to him from across the Hall and calls out his name. Yukio stuffs his face with steak and pretends not to notice. It doesn’t deter Kise from shouting his name every time he sees him, though, even if they happen to be in the middle of a crowded hallway.

“What is his _problem_?” Yukio says the tenth time it happens. “Is he trying to get my guard down or something before the first Gryffindor versus Slytherin game?”

“I think he just likes you,” Kobori says.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

Gryffindor wins the first game against Slytherin, despite Kise and Takao’s combined efforts. They’re still too inexperienced--no matter how many fancy tricks Kise copies, he doesn’t get many shots past Yukio. He’s still smiling when he flies up to Yukio after the game, though, and says, “Good game, Kasamacchi!”

Yukio feels all the blood rushing to his face. “What did you just call me?”

“Kasamacchi! I add ‘cchi’ to the last names of people I acknowledge.”

“I don’t want to be acknowledged by you! Don’t call me by that stupid name.”

“Aw, Kasamacchi’s so cute when he blushes,” Kise says, and zips away on his broom before  
Yukio can even call him a brat.

Yukio wonders if it’s possible to kick someone midair. It probably doesn’t hurt to find out, he decides, as he flies after Kise, threatening to turn all of his ridiculous hair clips into tadpoles.

("He really does like you," Kobori says when Yukio tells him about the horrible nickname Kise has bestowed on him.

Yukio kicks him.)


	4. Of hair clips and tadpoles (Kise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouta maybe, just might, have a crush on Yukio Kasamatsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For seondoks, whose AU this is as much as it is mine, and who enables and encourages me in its writing.

Ryouta maybe, just might, have a crush on Yukio Kasamatsu. He's just so fun to tease. Ryouta likes how his face always scrunches up: eyebrows drawn down, mouth scowling, forehead furrowed. And the way he yells Ryouta's name with so much irritation packed into the syllables--it makes Ryouta tease even harder, calling out "Kasamacchi!" in the hallways and seeing how long he can hover around him before he aims a kick at Ryouta's shins.

It doesn't hurt that Kasamacchi is a good Quidditch player, either. At first, it stings when he calls Ryouta nothing but a copycat. Ryouta's used to praise and admiration when he shows off how quickly he can learn. There's no praise when they lose to Gryffindor during the first game, though, or the second, or the third.

But even though he hates losing, Ryouta still has fun during those games. There's Aominecchi, unpredictable and unbearably _cool_ when he flies; and Kagamicchi, intense to the point where Ryouta would be scared, if he could be scared of anyone. But most of all there's Kasamacchi, who who blocks almost all of Ryouta's shots and yells, "Practice harder, brat!" with a tilt of the mouth which might just be a smile. So Ryouta does practice harder, because he wants Kasamacchi to acknowledge him too. When Slytherin finally wins a game against Gryffindor, Kasmacchi's grudging "Good job" makes Ryouta zoom around the pitch in glee.

He doesn't stop teasing Kasamacchi, of course. Tagging at his heels, giving him random hugs, even pulling pranks on him with Takaocchi's help--it's worth it for that shout of "Kise, you brat!" and Kasamacchi's attention all narrowed down to him. Like that time Takaocchi mixed a potion to turn Kasamacchi's hair green and silver, and Ryouta slipped it into his pumpkin juice right before Gryffindor's game against Ravenclaw. Kasamacchi yelled at Ryouta for five whole minutes and tried to kick him until Ryouta ran out of the Great Hall laughing.

When he's not yelling at Ryouta, though, he doesn't spare him more than a scowl. It confuses Ryouta, who's used to people tripping over their feet to talk to him.

That's why Ryouta doesn't expect Kasamacchi to retaliate for that hair prank.He's caught off guard when he discovers his hair clips missing and a note that reads, "If you want them back, come down to the lake." Ignoring Takaocchi's questions, he tears out of the dorm, down the stairs, all the way out to the banks of the lake, where he sees Kasamacchi crouched over something. He has his wand out, a look of utmost concentration on his face.

"Kasamacchi!" Ryouta skids to a stop in front of him just as he finishes the spell and puts his wand away. "What did you do with my hair clips?"

Kasamacchi smirks. "I improved them." He points to the grass. Ryouta looks and sees a progression of tadpoles wriggling their way into the water. The tadpoles are a riot of colors: yellow, green, blue, red, and more. When Ryouta crouches down to get a closer look, he sees that some of them also have faint patterns like stripes and polka dots. Ryouta knows those colors and patterns, but it takes him a moment to make the connection.

"Well?" Kasamacchi crosses his arms. "Aren't you going to say something appropriately clever?"

Ryouta watches the tadpoles slip into the water. The last one is sunflower yellow, with a pattern of petals. "That one was my favorite," he says, the shakiness in his voice surprising him. His eyes sting as tears well up.

"Kise?" Kasamacchi frowns, uncrossing his arms.

"You turned my hair clips into _tadpoles_ ," Ryouta wails. Sitting down on the grass, he lets the tears run down his face. His sobs are starting to attract stares, but he ignores that. How could Kasamacchi do something like this? His _hair clips_. At least Kasamacchi's hair went back to normal after the Ravenclaw game. Ryouta's hair clips are _never_ coming back. They're probably wriggling happily away at the bottom of the lake, soon to become colorful, oddly-patterned frogs. That would be pretty, Ryouta reflects, but the principle of the matter is that his hair clips are gone, so he keeps crying.

Kasamacchi looks panicked. "Hey, hey--don't cry!" He pats Ryouta's head hesitantly.

Ryouta hiccups. "Kasamacchi, you're so _mean_!"

"I'm--"

He doesn't get to hear the rest of Kasamacchi's sentence because Takaocchi comes running up, shouting, "Ryou-chan! What's wrong?" He wraps his arms around Ryouta and strokes his back.

"Kasamacchi turned my hair clips into t-tadpoles!"

"Really?"

"I didn't know he was going to react like this!" Kasamacchi throws his hands up.

"That's some pretty impressive Transfiguration," Takaocchi muses. He doesn't sound properly outraged, so Kise sniffles pointedly. Takaocchi strokes his hair. "Aw, don't be sad, Ryou-chan. I'm sure Kasamatsu is sorry he was such a big jerk. He's a Gryffindor. He can't help it."

Kasamacchi makes an outraged noise, but when Ryouta cries more loudly, he mutters, "I'm sorry. It was a bad prank."

His remorse cheers Ryouta up. He's done crying for the most part, anyway, now that he's over the shock of his cute hair clips turning into slimy, wriggly tadpoles. He likes Kasamacchi's anxious hovering, too; it's so different from his usual irritation. Ryouta indulges in a few more loud sniffles, anyway, and announces, "You have to make this up to me."

To his surprise, Kasamacchi doesn't protest. He just crosses his arms again and says, "Okay, but it can't be anything ridiculous."

Ryouta's eyes widen. He thinks hard. "Okay. Then...you have to eat dinner with me at the Slytherin table for a week!"

"What?! That's too long!"

Ryouta pouts. "That was a _lot_ of hair clips." Next to him, Takaocchi nods and echos, "A lot."

Kasamacchi grinds his teeth. "Fine! But only for a week!"

Ryouta beams. He loves Gryffindors' sense of fair play. (Especially when it means Kasamacchi's presence next to him at dinner every day for a week, scowl firmly in place as Ryouta chatters and bumps shoulders with him and generally basks in Kasamacchi's attention, no matter how brief it is).

*

The week after Kasamacchi's penance ends, Ryouta is watching Takaocchi play wizard chess with Midorimacchi (they seem to have called a semi-truce after the unfortunate incident where Takaocchi singed Midorimacchi's eyebrows off, for which Ryouta is relieved--Midorimacchi is good company despite being downright weird, and he always tutors Ryouta even though he complains) in the Great Hall when Kasamacchi marches up to him and thrusts a gift bag into his hands.

"It's a little early for Christmas, don't you think?" Ryouta asks, shaking the bag a little to try and guess what it is. He hopes it isn't tadpoles again. But whatever is inside the bag rattles, and doesn't seem intent on crawling out of its own volition, so Ryouta reaches in and pulls out the first thing his hand encounters.

It's a hair clip in the shape of a sunflower. Ryouta stares at it.

"I got them from Hogsmeade," Kasamacchi says. "It's not as many as you had before, but it's better than nothing."

"Kasamacchi..." Ryouta empties the rest of the hair clips onto the table, and Takaocchi leans over to look. Even Midorimacchi seems interested. The hair clips range from simple barrettes to ones shaped like butterflies that flap their wings slowly."Did you pick all these out for me?"

"The sales clerk did! He said these were the cutest." Kasamacchi huffs. Then, in a calmer voice, he asks, "Do you like them?"

Ryouta smiles and pins his hair back with the sunflower clip. "I love them. They're beautiful. Thanks, Kasamacchi."

Kasamacchi blushes, and Ryouta feels his heart beat faster. "Don't thank me. I was the one who turned your old hair clips into tadpoles in the first place."

"I still like these a lot."

"Whatever. Just...don't let your hair get in the way at the next Quidditch game!" Kasamacchi turns on his heels, hurrying out of the Great Hall.

"Gryffindors are so odd," Midorimacchi says with a sniff.

Takaocchi grins. "I think he likes you, Ryou-chan."

Ryouta puts the hair clips back into the bag and hugs it to his chest. He feels warm inside. "I hope so," he says. "Because I really, really like him too."

**Author's Note:**

> This series will mostly revolve around Midorima, Takao, Kise, and Kasamatsu, but that doesn't mean the other Kuroko no Basuke characters won't make an appearance! I'll add their tags once they show up, so watch this space. 
> 
> Character profiles can be found [here](http://kisemacchi.tumblr.com/post/30977736365/behold-my-profiles-for-the-harry-potter-au-that-i). Beware of spoilers for this series, though.


End file.
